3rd Day Hikaru and Kaoru: Twins and Toys
by cho-chan09
Summary: 3rd day of 12 'cests of Christmas special! Hikaru and Kaoru have a relation that's a bit more than brotherly. What happens when Kaoru gives Hikaru and early Christmas present?


_**3rd Day: Hikaru and Kaoru Christmas Special**_

_**Twins and Toys**_

*A/N Hey everyone! I'm actually kinda on time with this one! ^_^ So proud of myself. Now, here's a couple many of you all know! Our favorite twins! Woot! Here's to all you little naughty kids out there who play with toys! I actually would have had this out earlier but I kept getting distracted in my own fantasies really. ^_^" So, enjoy!*

It was finally Christmas break. Kaoru sat on the windowsill couch in their room that overlooked a lake in their backyard. This year, he and Hikaru had decided to remain in their main home and in the snow instead of accompanying their parents to their much warmer winter home in Hawaii. This meant that the twins had the whole house to themselves. Not including the servants, that is. As long as Prince Tamaki didn't suddenly trap them in a hare-brained scheme, Kaoru planned on having a somewhat peaceful break. However, that would probably not happen with his brother around. In the host club they belong to at the prestigious Ouran High School, the twins' role was to play the 'brother love' couple in the group. However, unbeknownst to the other members, they weren't really acting. At home, they really had a very intimate relationship.

Hikaru came into the room and sat on Kaoru's lap. "What are you gazing out at so intensely?" he teased, lightly kissing Kaoru's neck. Kaoru lifted his brother's chin and captured the other's lips with his own in a brief kiss. "I was thinking of you. Wondering why it took you so long just to go to the bathroom. I knew I should have gone with you." Hikaru blushed lightly but smiled anyway and reattached their lips. Kaoru just chuckled and pressed into it, his hand digging into his twin's soft orange hair. Right when Kaoru was about to fire things up, there was a knock at the door.

Annoyed, Hikaru pulled back abruptly and barked at the door, "What is it? We're busy." From the other side came a loud but uncertain voice, "Um, sirs, we were wondering if you needed anything before we all retired for the evening." Both twins sighed in unison before replying, "No, thank you! We're not to be disturbed unless the world is ending." With that, the maid let out a funny noise before leaving, her hurried footsteps echoing in the hall. Kaoru looked at Hikaru and they both burst out laughing. Then Kaoru pulled Hikaru into another kiss. Normally, Hikaru seemed like the more dominating of the two, but in reality he was very insecure and often allowed Kaoru to take the initiative. Still, oftentimes during their loving-making, Hikaru was the seme.

However, at the moment Hikaru found himself on his back on the twins' king-sized bed with Kaoru straddling his hips. It was snowing outside, but in this particular room, heat abounded. Kaoru unbuttoned Hikaru's pajama shirt in order to trail kisses from his neck to his chest. Hikaru moaned as his twin lick and nipped at sensitive spots along his neck and collarbone. Hikaru tugged at Kaoru's shirt. Kaoru sat up and made a show of removing his shirt slowly. Even though he'd seen that body countless times, Hikaru still licked his lips and groaned at the flawless skin and formed torso.

Both shirts now discarded on the floor, Kaoru leaned down to kiss Hikaru hungrily. Hikaru gladly opened his mouth to allow their tongues to battle for dominance and explore each other's mouths. Hikaru's hands were roaming his brother's chest, lightly playing with his pink nipples. Kaoru gasped into their kiss when Hikaru pinched and rubbed them. Hardly able to stand the feeling of his pants growing too uncomfortable around his hardening erection, Kaoru pulled away from his brother to stand above him. Hikaru's eyes were a bit hazy with passion but they glazed over with lust as he saw Hikaru pulling off his pants and boxers from above him. He nearly started to drool when he saw that delicious erection break free of its cloth prison. His own erection was straining against its confines, begging for attention.

Kaoru noticed his twin's tent as he tossed his pants on the floor to join the shirts. He stood unabashed above his brother in all his naked glory. He smirked down at the other orange haired boy. "Liking the view, Hikaru?" The other smiled lustfully. "Very much, Kaoru." As if to ruin his twin's good mood, Kaoru hopped off of the bed onto the floor. Hikaru sat up and leaned over the bed to find Kaoru looking for something underneath it. He licked his lips at the smooth round ass in his line of vision and couldn't help giving it a little smack. Kaoru yelped and came back with a mock glare on his face and a box in his hands. Hikaru just smiled innocently. "I couldn't help it. Now, what's in the box?"

Kaoru set the box on the bed and then sat between it and his twin. "Hikaru, how long do you plan on wearing that offensive clothing?" he said in a slightly pouty voice. Hikaru laughed and pulled off his pants and boxers, his erection standing proudly now that it was free. The sight of this only made Kaoru harder. He cleared his throat dramatically and said, "Well, I couldn't wait for Santa this year, so I took the liberty of buying you and me a new toy." Hikaru was about to question this when he realized what kind of 'toy' he meant. Kaoru saw the understanding in his twin's eyes and took that as the signal to open the box.

Inside was a vibrator, but not just any old vibrator. This vibrator had an attachment that acted as a cock ring, which also vibrated. Hikaru's eyes alighted in delight and excitement. Kaoru couldn't help but feel the same. "Hikaru, I want to have my way with you tonight. So I'm going to take the liberty of being cruel to you." Kaoru pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the box and swiftly rendered the other boy's hands useless and bound. Hikaru yelped as he did a face-plant into the bed. Kaoru chuckled but liked the position he was in, so he took advantage. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and wet them with saliva as Hikaru pushed himself up onto his elbows as best he could with his hand held together. Kaoru placed one hand on his twin's lower back and then pushed one finger into his entrance. He was rewarded with a gasp and deep groan from Hikaru. He swirled that single digit inside for a while before adding the other and using the both of them to stretch the tight hole.

Hikaru was panting out breathy moans as Kaoru stretched him. Suddenly, the fingers were pulled out, leaving Hikaru feeling empty. Then, he felt the ring from the vibrator tighten around his leaking cock on the dildo part of it press against his entrance. He whimpered in anticipation when Kaoru paused. The latter chuckled before pushing the toy into his brother. He watched it slide in smoothly and could feel his pre-cum leaking at the sight. Hikaru let out a low, long moan as he felt the vibrator fill him. Kaoru smiled in satisfaction before he flipped the little switch on the end of the vibrator. He saw it as it began to hum and vibrate. Hikaru let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Kaoru nearly came at just hearing that sound. Hikaru continued to grunt and moan loudly as the vibrator did its job. Kaoru was absently stroking himself as he watched his brother get pleasured by their new toy.

Kaoru crawled in front of his brother on the bed. He wanted to torture the other boy. He sat in front of his twin and began to play with his own cock with one hand while sticking three fingers from his other hand into his mouth and sucking in a lewd manner. Hikaru's eyes widened and his breathing became more labored between his moans. He cursed that his hands were still bound by the handcuffs. He couldn't really move due to the vibrator anyway. He now realized why his brother had put him in this position.

Kaoru used his pre-cum to lubricate his cock and stroke smoothly, moaning cutely with each one. Hikaru was dying to have that delicious piece of meat in his mouth and even stuck out his tongue as if to lick at it. Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at his brother's antics. He continued to tease the other boy with his slow strokes to his cock and sucking of his fingers. The digits were now thoroughly coated in saliva. Kaoru turned around so that his backside faced his brother. He lifted his ass enough to begin to finger himself. Hikaru's breath caught in his throat at the erotic sight. He felt his release, but it just wasn't coming. That was when he remembered that damn cock ring that was every so wonderfully wrapped around his cock and vibrating like no tomorrow. He hated and loved the torture Kaoru was putting him through. It was pleasure on such a different level. And the feeling that he was completely at Kaoru's mercy just turned him on even more.

Kaoru had three fingers inside of himself before he finally heard Hikaru begin to beg. "K-Kaoru! Please, I need you. I need to be inside you right now! Stop this damn torture already!" Kaoru too wanted to be filled by his twin but was enjoying watching him writhe and plea. He could see Hikaru's body shaking from the vibrator and his need to release. It was beautiful. Even so, he finally decided to take pity on his brother, but more for his one pleasure really. He stopped fingering himself and made his way back around his brother to turn the vibrator off. He unattached the cock ring and made to remove the vibrator. However, he pulled it out about halfway before shoving it back inside. Hikaru gasped out. Kaoru did this a few more times before Hikaru cried out and came on the bed sheets. Kaoru removed the toy from his brother and pulled his twin over so that he was lying on his back again. He proceeded to kiss and suck his brother's neck as he removed the handcuffs.

Hikaru was still coming down from his orgasmic high. He already felt himself growing harder as Kaoru ground their groins together and sucked and kissed at his neck and collarbone. Then he felt the warmth of Kaoru's hand around his erection, guiding it to his entrance. They both moaned as Hikaru slid into Kaoru. Kaoru took a moment to catch his breath before sliding up and down upon his brother's hard cock. It felt so good to have it filling him even though they did it often. About 2 to 3 times a day actually. But neither ever got tired of it. It was just that wonderful. Hot, sweaty and delicious.

Hikaru was lifting his hips in time with Kaoru. After so much pleasure from that vibrator and Kaoru's little show for him, Hikaru wasn't going to last long. It didn't matter because Kaoru was ready to enter the stratosphere. Which was where he was headed when a particularly hard thrust from Hikaru had him seeing stars. Hikaru had found his prostate. Continuing to hit that spot, Hikaru was rewarded with half-moans/half-screams from his twin above him. "Hi-Hikaru, I'm gonna…-Ahh!" Kaoru came hard over his brother's chest and stomach. The sight and feel of Kaoru clenching around his cock was enough to send Hikaru over the edge, screaming Kaoru's name.

They tore off the first sheet of their bed and used it to clean themselves before tossing it to the floor and getting under the rest of them. Hikaru sighed deeply as he snuggled against his twin. "That was the best toy I've ever gotten." Kaoru laughed. "Is that so? Well, then I'll have to do better next year." Hikaru kissed his twin's lips softly, his eyes beginning to close. "Yes well, I'm still expecting something Christmas day. And maybe New Year's." Kaoru just held him closer. "I know. I'd expect nothing less." "I love you anyway Kaoru." Kaoru smiled as he drifted of to sleep. "I love you to Hikaru."

*Oh yea. Gotta love that delicious twincest and toys. ^_^ Hope that to ya'lls liking. Tell me what ya think in a review and look forward to day 4 of my 12 'cests of Christmas tomorrow! You never know who the pairing will be. Also, if I continue to get requests, some of these may not be one-shots and will be continued after the holiday season is over. ^_^*


End file.
